


Pavouk

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Poor Will, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Být s Hannibalem, milovat Hannibala, bylo jako žít v jedné velké pavučinové síti - jakmile jste se sem jednou dostali, nebylo úniku.





	Pavouk

Být s Hannibalem, milovat Hannibala, bylo jako žít v jedné velké pavučinové síti - jakmile jste se sem jednou dostali, nebylo úniku. Will mohl vyprávět svoje.

Hannibal byl Willem přímo posedlý a když ho získal do své moci, nebylo návratu. S každou vteřinou, kterou strávil s Hannibalem, cítil, jak se imaginární vlákna čím dál více stahují kolem jeho krku. Cítil, jak si ho Hannibal ještě více stahuje do sebe, jak se jejich mysli a těla ještě více propojují.

Hannibal měl pod kontrolou celé jeho tělo, každou kost, každý sval, celou jeho mysl, každou myšlenku. Všechno splývalo s Hannibalem.  

Will už se ani ve svém vlastním těle necítil svůj. Cítil, jako by byl Hannibal jeho součástí, jako kdyby dokázal propojit jejich těla až tak, že nyní už nebyli dvě rozdílná těla, ale jedno těla a jedna mysl.

Bylo to tak intenzivní, až měl Will pocit, že ho Hannibal posedl. Čím déle byl s Hannibalem, tím více cítil jak se vlákno sítě utahuje kolem krku, jak ho poutá ještě víc, jak moc ho váže k Hannibalovi.

Hannibal ho ovládal celého a Will věděl, že už je moc pozdě na to, aby s tím něco udělal. Spíše už bylo pozdě na to, aby vůbec měl chuť něco změnit. Byl naprosto pod Hannibalovou nadvládou a nedokázal mu říct ne.

_ ,,Co kdybychom zbourali tento dům a postavili místo něj větší? Bylo by tu více prostoru pro nás oba.” _

**Ano**

_ ,,Nechceš jít se mnou nakupovat, Wille? Včera jsem viděl nádherný oblek. Jsem si jistý, že v něm budeš vypadat přímo lahodně. _

**Ano, to zní dobře**

_ ,,Půjdeš k mému holičovi? Myslím, že by ti kratší vlasy prospěly?” _

**Ano, Hannibale**

_ ,,Měl by ses konečně rozloučit se strýčkem Jackem, Wille, jeho přítomnost neprospívá tvému zdraví. Byl bych raději, kdybys pouze zůstal u své práce za katedrou.” _

**Samozřejmě, Hannibale**

_ ,,Myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby ses přestal bavit s Alanou. Je do tebe stále zamilovaná a bylo by nejlepší si od ní držet odstup. Nechceme jí přece dávat falešnou naději v tom, že s ní někdy budeš mít romantický vztah, ne? Jsme spolu navždy, můj drahý Wille. _

**Máš pravdu**

_ Lásko moje, můj sladký Williame, chlapče můj nejdražší, vezmeš si mě? Přijmeš mě za svého, budeš už navždy jen po mém boku? Uděláš mě tím nejšťastnějším mužem na světě. _

**Samozřejmě ano, jak bych mohl odmítnout**

_ ,,Přemýšlím, že bychom měli změnit naše bydliště. Jack i Alana nás stále jen obtěžují a přidělávají ti starosti. Není to pro tebe ani pro mě zdravé, co kdybychom se odstěhovali do Itálie? V tuto dobu je tam krásně? _

**Velmi rád**

_ ,,Obávám se, že spolu nebudeme moci vzít žádného z tvých psů. Co kdybychom je rozdali tvým přátelům? V Itálii ti koupím nové.” _

**Ano**

Will o svém životě už nerozhodoval. Všechno měl na starosti Hannibal, který změnil jeho život od základů. Manipuloval s ním tak moc, až Will se vzdal všeho, co kdy miloval, na čem mu záleželo. Ale místo bolesti, kterou by měl cítit, necítil vůbec nic. Cítil pouze Hannibalovu spokojenost, která se pro něj chtě nechtě stala prioritou.

Will opravdu netušil, co se to s ním děje. Všechny rozhovory s Hannibal probíhali velmi jednoznačně - Hannibal něco chtěl a Will mu nijak neodporoval, jak by také mohl.

Stal se Hannibalovou panenkou, stal se jeho obětí, stal se jeho součástí.

Netoužil po změně, nechtěl nic změnit.

Byl šťastný, nebo to si měl aspoň myslet. Byl s Hannibalem tak propletený, že nedokázal rozeznat své pocity od jeho. Co cítil Hannibal, cítil i on. Co cítil on...co cítil on, byly odrazy Hannibalových pocitů, protože on sám už neměl jediné ponětí, co cítí.

Byl s Hannibalem spojený - tělo, mysl i duše.

Cítil se věčně jako omámený - což byl, otázkou jen zůstávalo, jestli za to může Hannibalova dominantní přítomnost nebo jestli ho náhodou nedopuje drogami.

Mnozí by Hannibala přirovnali k hadovi, který nabádá lidi konat hříchy. Will ale věděl, že to není tak úplně pravda. Hannibal byl pavouk s obrovskou pavučinou, do které balil své oběti. Ty neměly jedinou šanci se odtamtud dostat a nezbývalo jim nic jiného, než se mu poddat.

Hannibal z něj vysál veškerou bojovnost, veškerý život. Stal se jeho loutkou, stal se jeho perfektním submisivním manželem, jeho panenkou, kterou mohl oblékat jak chtěl, krmit čím chtěl a šukat tak dlouho a často, jak si jen přál.

A Will s tím nemohl nic udělat. Nevnímal realitu, proklouzávala mu mezi prsty jako kouř.

A Hannibala to činilo šťastného, což v konečném důsledku činilo Willa šťastného.

Will doufal, že toto vše je jen sen, ze kterého se jednou probudí.

A zatím co si to nalhával, kokon pavučiny, ve kterém byl zamotaný ho stahoval ještě víc a víc.

Hannibal tvořil další vrstvu.

_ ,,Lásko, nebudeš věřit, co se stalo. Našel jsem po cestě domů psa. Myslím, že jsem ti našel ideálního společníka, abys nemusel být doma sám, zatím co budu v práci. Líbí se ti?” _

**Ano**

Jak jinak mohl odpovědět. 


End file.
